


They Danced

by Blarg (nerdytardis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a song, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Teacher Castiel, dean works in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytardis/pseuds/Blarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had almost finished closing up the bar when a man with dashing blue eyes and a strangely deep voice knocked on the door.  </p><p>A little fluffy fic I wrote for a friend based on the song "We Danced" by Brad Paisley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Danced

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Alyssa, who just turned 18! ~Happy Birthday!~
> 
> As I said in the description this is based on the song "We Danced" by Brad Paisley.  
> This fic is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!

The Roadhouse had emptied out and Dean had almost finished sweeping up, when he heard a knock on the door.  He looked up, startled, as a man walked in.  Dean vaguely recognized him; he had come in earlier with a much shorter and louder man who ordered enough fruity cocktails to grab Dean’s attention. 

“I’m sorry but we’re closed,” Dean told him. 

“I know, but I seem to have left my coat,” the man said in a surprisingly deep voice that Dean couldn't help but shiver at. 

“Yeah, I've got a big trench coat someone left; I bet it’s yours,” Dean said as he put down the broom and started towards the bar. 

“Thank you,” The man took a seat across from Dean and waited expectantly.  Dean glanced up at him again, and after barely a moment of proper thought, he made up his mind. 

“While you’re here, how about a drink?”  Dean said, a little part of him wanting this total stranger to say yes. 

Dean would probably never admit it to anybody, but he was kind of lonely.  Things had been so different since Sam moved away to finish his law degree.  He and Dean still talked on the phone all the time, but now Dean was all alone in their apartment.

Every night the Roadhouse would fill with people and Dean would strike up a conversation with anyone and everyone.  But at the end of the night, he was still the one offering to stay late and close up, just so he didn't have to go back to his quiet and half-empty apartment so soon. 

And now there was this beautiful stranger sitting across from him in the middle of this empty bar.  It was too good an opportunity to pass up. 

“Yes, I think a drink would be nice,” the man replied.

While they enjoyed their drinks, Dean learned that the man’s name was Castiel and that he was a teacher at the local university.  Then as they stared on their first round of coffee (“I have work tomorrow Dean,”) their conversation drifted to other topics; everything from their favorite books and taste in music to the best fast food places in town. 

As the night wore on they both lost all sense of time, and soon the sky was starting to brighten with the promise of daybreak. 

“Huh, would you look at that,” Dean said when he noticed the pink hues creeping up the horizon, “we talked the whole night away,” 

“I should get going, I've got classes to teach,” Castiel looked at Dean and smiled, “I have really enjoyed talking to you Dean.  I would love to do it again sometime,” Something inside Dean welled up with those words, and he smiled back. 

“Yeah, me too Cas,” Dean reached behind the bar and grabbed his trench coat.  “I guess you’ll be needed this now,” He started to hand it to the other man, but pulled back instead and put it on the counter, “But there’s one condition,”

Cas agreed, much to Dean’s delight, and soon they were dancing across the empty room.  It was awkward at first, Cas confessing he hadn’t danced with anyone since prom.  Dean just laughed and patiently showed him the steps. 

The music quietly played in the background while the sunrise slowly started behind them, sending beams of rosy light over everything. 

Eventually they weren't even dancing, just swaying, but it was still the closest Dean had felt to anyone in a long, long time. 

~*~*~

After that night, there was never any doubt in Dean’s mind.  There wasn't even any room for doubt since almost every thought he had revolved around Cas. 

“Are you sure about this Dean?” Sam asked, as they talked over the phone one afternoon. 

“Yes, I’m sure Sam.  I wouldn't have told you if I wasn’t sure,”

“It’s just…you haven’t been dating for very long.  It’s been what? A year?”

“Almost a year and a half, but that doesn't even matter.  I know what I'm doing,” Dean replied, “Stop worrying so much,”

“Sure, leave you to fend for yourself, like that would end well.  Remember that one time I left for a weekend to visit Kevin, and by the time I got back you had almost burnt the building down? Twice?”

“Yeah- well- that-,” Dean could hear Sam’s laughter through the receiver as he struggled for an excuse, “that was while ago, and this is different.  This is important to me Sam; I wouldn't have called if it wasn’t,” 

“Ok, Dean.  As long as you're happy,” Sam replied, “thought, from all the stories this guy sounds interesting.  I can't wait to meet him,” 

“If everything goes according to plan, you'll have an excuse to come visit soon,” 

~*~*~

Dean went over that conversation one more time in his head, trying to remember that sense of confidence.  Right now, he knees where weak and his stomach full of butterflies.  He continued to feel horrible all day, until he saw Cas walk through the door. 

Once Dean had explained his plans, Ellen had let him close up the bar early, so there was no one around when Cas arrived after work like he always did.  He looked around confused at the lack of customers. 

“Is everything alright Dean? Where is everybody?”  Cas looked at the chairs, already put up on the tables, and the lights, already dimmed. 

“Yeah, don't worry, everything is just fine,” Dean tried to brush aside the last of his jitters and continued on, “I just wanted to talk to you about something,” He gestured for Cas to sit down at the bar. 

He took his usual spot and looked at Dean with interest, “What is so important that you had to close early?”

“This is Cas, trust me,” Dean took Castiel’s hands in his own, “Do you remember that first night we met?” 

Cas looked confused as ever, but continued on anyway, “Yes Dean, it was right here.  I came back for my coat and we ended up talking for hours.  Then, we danced,” They both smiled at the fond memory. 

“The months since then have been some of the best of my life,” Dean said, his heart rate rising again as he got closer to the moment he had been preparing for, “and Cas, I really want to stay with you for the rest of it. Of my life. That’s what I meant by it-,” Cas smiled at Dean as he blushed his way through the blunder. 

Dean’s heart was beating so fast he wasn't sure he'd be able to say anything soon, so instead he just took the silver ring out of his pocket. 

Cas’s eyes widened when he suddenly realized what was happening.  Dean placed the ring on the bar between them, “It was my mother’s and I want you to have it,” 

“Dean-,”

“Do you want to get married Cas?” Dean looked up, into Castiel’s eyes, “Because I do, I really, really do.  I love you so much; I don’t think I could stand another day not being married to you,”

Dean felt a sudden release with those words finally said, but he was still anxiously waiting an answerer.  Cas had barely spoken, just sitting there, wide-eyed, since he saw the ring. 

“Dean, this was the last thing I expected,” Dean started to feel a sense of dread creep up on his quickly beating heart.  Maybe he had read the signs wrong, maybe they wanted different things, maybe-

Dean’s thoughts were so loud in his head that he probably wouldn't have even heard the next words out of Castiel’s mouth, if they weren't said in such a loving tone. 

“I'll marry you on one condition...”

Suddenly Dean’s world was back in focus as he realized what Cas was saying.  He was grinning ear to ear as Cas led him out into the empty bar. 

The sunrise may not have been shining through the windows, but everything still looked bright to Dean.  He gripped Cas tighter and swayed around the old wood floor, the same song playing quietly in the background. 

“You’re dancing has gotten better,” He whispered.

“I've had a good teacher,” Cas whispered back, before closing the short distance between them for a loving kiss. 

“So you're going to marry me?” Dean asked when they finally parted, and smile playing on his lips. 

“Yes, I think I will,”

“Good,”

 

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
